1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a side bracket for fixing a sprinkler joint, and more particularly, to a side bracket for fixing a sprinkler joint, in which a fixing structure is formed by coupling a channel and a square bar in a grid manner, and when the side bracket is fixed to a wing portion of the channel, it may be simply and easily fixed and coupled.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Generally, a sprinkler is an automatic fire extinguishing system in which a fuse automatically blows when a fire breaks out, and water spouts from a sprinkler head installed at a ceiling texture of a room, thereby performing a fire-extinguishing operation and simultaneously informing of outbreak of the fire.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating a general sprinkler.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, in the sprinkler S, a flexible pipe 300 is branched from a main pipe 100′ through which fire-fighting water is supplied, a reducer 400 is coupled to a lower end of the flexible pipe 300, a head 700 is coupled to a lower end of the reducer 400, and the head 700 is inserted into and fixed to a through-hole punched at a ceiling texture 60. The flexible pipe 300, the reducer 400 and the head 700 are collectively called a sprinkler joint.
FIG. 2 is a perspective view illustrating a structure in which a lower portion of a conventional sprinkler joint is fixed.
As illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, a fixing structure AO of the conventional sprinkler joint includes two channels 600′ installed to be spaced a predetermined distance and thus to fix the ceiling texture 60 and have a cross-sectional “U” shape, a square bar 500′ disposed across between the channels 600′, and a side bracket 1′ configured to couple the channels 600′ with the square bar 500′.
Further, the fixing structure AO further includes a central fixing bracket 2′ installed at a center of the square bar 500′, having a through-hole in which the reducer 400 is inserted, and also having a second bolt 22′ provided at one side thereof to be pressed and coupled to a side surface of the square bar 500′.
The channel 600′ is formed in a “” shape by bending both ends of a metal plate and forming wing portions 610′ and 620′ at both sides thereof, and installed to be stood on its side so that the both wing portions 610′ and 620′ are located up and down, and the two channels 600′ may be arranged to face each other.
Further, the side bracket 1′ is fixed to the channel 600′ by inserting the upper wing portion 610′ of the channel 600′ into a slit formed at a front surface thereof and supporting the upper wing portion 610′ using a fastening bolt 11′ fastened on the upper portion of the side bracket 1′.
However, in the related art, since the channel 600′ is installed to be stood on its side, a surface area in contact with the ceiling texture 60 is small, and thus there is a problem in that it may not provide sufficient supporting force.
To solve the problem, the channel 600′ should be disposed so that a wide surface thereof is in contact with the ceiling texture 60. However, ‘when the channel 600’ is disposed to have a wider width, the channel 600′ may not be installed using the above-mentioned conventional side bracket 1′.
Meanwhile, FIG. 3 is a perspective view illustrating another structure in which the lower portion of the conventional sprinkler joint is fixed.
In another related art, as illustrated in FIG. 3, one wing portion 610′ of the channel 600′ is cut and then bent upwardly vertically again so as to form a piece portion 630′ which may be pinched and supported.
Further, lower portions of the side bracket 1′ are bent inwardly, and forms stepped portions 12′ as pinchable and supportable portions, and a bolt 13′ which passes through and couples both side plates of the side bracket 1′ is fastened.
Therefore, the stepped portions 12′ of the side bracket 1′ pinches and supports the piece portion 630′ of the channel 600′, and then the bolt 13′ is fastened to fix them.
However, when the conventional sprinkler joint is used for a long period of time, the bolt 13′ is loosened by shaking of the flexible pipe 300 due to a water hammer action, and thus pinching force is sharply reduced, and thus the channel 600′ may be separated from the side bracket 1′.